


can you keep a secret?

by blankie_hoodie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Azumane Asahi is a Good Significant Other, Child Abuse, Crying Oikawa Tooru, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Self-Harm, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankie_hoodie/pseuds/blankie_hoodie
Summary: Oikawa Tooru had a secret. Aside from one person, no one knew what it was. He intended to keep it that way, or at least die trying.Iwaizumi Hajime knew that his best friend had a secret. No matter how much he searched, he couldn't find out what it was. As openly annoying as he found his friend to be, Oikawa was very secretive. He couldn't—for the life of him—understand why.Sugawara Koushi had a friend. Aside from his boyfriend and his mother, no one else knew that he had this particular friend. He knew his friend's secret. He vowed to take it to his grave, or at least until his friend told his secret to other people.Sawamura Daichi knew that his boyfriend had a best friend outside of Karasuno. To this day, he didn't understand why. As much as he wanted to ask, he knew that his questions would never be truly answered.On one fateful night—a night like any other—all it took was one mistake for these third-years to collide.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before proceeding!! This story will be triggering!! Thank you!!
> 
> NOTE: There will be weekly updates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru didn't know where to go. Out of a cold street, he didn't have many options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: vomiting, blood

Oikawa was an ugly crier. He wasn't afraid to admit it; Iwaizumi reminded him so many times too. He was loud when he cried, and his tears never stopped cascading down his face in such an un-pretty way.

He hated crying because he knew he didn't look his best. 

But for some reason, his tears didn't stop at all. He couldn't stop them even for a small second. His loud sobbing echoed into the night—so loud, in fact, that he was sure someone would have come outside to check up on him. He tried to be quieter, but it hurt too much.

_Everything hurt too much..._

The autumn wind was too much to bear, especially in the middle of the night. He knew that winter would have been colder— _he should be grateful that it wasn't winter_ —but the cold made him tremble. It didn't help that he was underdressed for the night.

Simply put, his lowcut T-shirt and knee-high shorts weren't the best attire to wear on a night like this.

_But it's not like he had a choice..._

Sniffling and breathing out deeply, he bit his bottom lip harshly, trying his best to prevent any sobbing. It didn't work, but it stopped him from being too loud. Oikawa limped down the street, hurrying to a nearby alleyway. His legs shook as he walked, and with a sudden burst of energy, he forced himself inside the alleyway's shadows just in time before his legs gave out from underneath him. The boy fell to the pavement, biting down on his lip in surprise.

He tasted blood. That wasn't good, was it?

_He didn't like blood._

He couldn't stop his sobbing this time, letting himself bellow out loudly. His knees hurt from his weight, and he knew that they would be scraped and just as bloody. His bottom lip throbbed. He didn't like the added taste of blood. He wanted water; his throat was hurting from all his sobbing and he _hated himself—_

Oikawa stayed in the alleyway, shrinking into himself and crying himself hoarse. He hoped he ran out of tears before he left home, but that wasn't the case. Shakily, he pulled out his phone from his shorts' pocket and unlocked it. His tear-blurred eyes landed on two contact names.

_Which one?_

His finger hovered over the first name, clicking on the contact and opening up his messaging app. He read over the last message he sent out, just a bit over an hour ago.

**_Iwa-Chan~_ **

_13 November at 1:37 a.m._

Oikawa: iwaaaaaaaa

Oikawa: i said... iwaaaaaaaa

Oikawa: AHEM

Oikawa: IWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Iwaizumi: No.

Oikawa: i didn't even ask yet :(((

Iwaizumi: Whatever it is, no.

Oikawa: can i please come over for the night??? 

Iwaizumi: I said no.

Oikawa: :((((((

Iwaizumi: Do you have any idea what time it is?

Iwaizumi: No.

Iwaizumi: Sleep in your own room for once.

Iwaizumi: Dumbass.

Oikawa: so mean, iwa-chan :((((

Iwaizumi: Goodnight, Shittykawa.

It only made him cry louder. His friend— _his best friend_ —didn't want him. Maybe that was just an exaggeration, but the rejection hurt. Not even five minutes passed since Iwaizumi's last text when _it_ happened. He didn't expect his parents to be home so soon. He didn't expect...

Oikawa's stomach lurched. He moved his phone away just when bile rose to this throat. The force strung along new pain; he thought the pain he was feeling at the moment would be final. Maybe this was his last day on Earth. Maybe he needed to start repenting for whatever sins he committed in his lifetime.

_It hurt._

_It hurt so much..._

As quickly as he could—before the next wave of nausea hit him—he dialed the number of the second contact. He managed to put the call on speaker just before he started throwing up again. In the background of his vomiting and sobbing, his phone traveled through the line. Not even two rings later, the person on the other line picked up.

There was some light shuffling before a sleepy voice called out, _"...'ello?"_

Oikawa tried his best to speak, but he started vomiting again.

The voice on the other line seemed to wake up. _"Tooru? Tooru, what's wrong?"  
_

He tried to speak, but the words couldn't come out. He knew he was sobbing louder than before. He knew he was worrying the other person on the line, but he couldn't help it.

It hurt. Everything hurt. He felt like dying, but he didn't want to die yet.

Not yet.

Not ever.

 _"Tooru,"_ the other voice demanded, _"Tell me where you are. I'm coming to get you."_

He couldn't speak. Where was he? Not even he knew.

"A-All—" He tried to say something, but he couldn't. "Alley..."

_"Alleyway? Which one?"_

He didn't know. Should he describe it? It was dark and cold and grimy. Every single alleyway was like the one he was in. 

"K-Ko..." Oikawa shuttered from the cold, sobbing louder. "H-Help..."

 _"I'm coming. I'm outside."_ There was shuffling on the other line. _"Stay on the line, okay? I'm gonna find you."_

"S-Scared..."

_"I know. It's okay. Can you take a few breaths in and out for me?"_

No, not at all. He couldn't even breathe at this point. Why was breathing so hard? Mixed in with the pain, the world around him was becoming harder to live in at the moment. His vision blurred around the corner of his eyes. He knew he was seconds away from passing out.

_"...ooru? Too... u! Where... you? Stay on the..."_

It was no use. The voice on the phone was growing more distant. He tried his best to respond, but it was no use.

Oikawa fell forward—his arms and legs giving in. He knew that he narrowly missed landing face-first into his puddle of vomit, but the cold ground under him only made him uncomfortable. 

It didn't matter much now, did it?

He closed his eyes, letting the darkness envelop him in a cold hug. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara brings Oikawa home. Daichi has questions he doesn't dare ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mentions of vomit, bruising, blood, and scars

_The loud ringtone of a phone interrupted the night's well-rest. Daichi groaned in his sleep, gently shaking the person in his arms._

_"Koushi..." His voice was laced in sleep. "The phone..."_

_"Shhh," said the boy in his arms. "'Tis just a dream."_

_"It's not. Your phone..."_

_"Ignore it, babe."_

_"But it might be important."_

_Sugawara mumbled in his half-asleep state, rolling over and grabbing the phone on his nightstand. He didn't bother to look at the contact name; if it happened to be a spam caller, he'd just hang up. If it happened to be someone he knew, he'd just tell them to go back to sleep. Their bullshit could wait until the morning._

_Simple enough, right?_

_The setter pressed the call button, bringing the phone to his ear and muttering out, "...'ello?"_

_Instead of a greeting, there was the sound of retching on the other line. Confused, Sugawara brought the phone away from his ear and looked at the caller ID. His eyes took a while to adjust to the blinding light from his homescreen, but the moment he read the caller ID, his heart skipped a beat. He tore off the duvet on his body, pushing away Daichi's arms in the process._

_"Tooru?" Sugawara stood up, placing the call on speaker as dug through his laundry hamper. The sound of vomiting grew louder. "Tooru, what's wrong?"_

_No response._

_Daichi started waking up, trying to figure out why his boyfriend was on high alert. He picked up a bomber jacket lazed on a chair and got out of bed, heading towards the setter. Just as Sugawara finished dressing, Daichi gave him the jacket in his hand. His boyfriend took it from him in silent gratitude._

_"Tooru," Sugawara called out to the phone. "Tell me where you are. I'm coming to get you."_

_Daichi watched as the setter grabbed his phone and rushed out of the room. He heard the sound of vomiting and panicked breathing on the other line. As soon as he put two-and-two together, Daichi grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it on. He followed his boyfriend out, watching as he hurriedly put on his shoes by the front door._

_"I'll go make some ginger tea," he told Sugawara. "Will you be okay?"_

_Koushi nodded absentmindedly, running out of the door with his phone and a water bottle._

* * *

That happened— _how long?_ —about twenty minutes ago, at the very least. Sugawara ran down every street near his house, looking into every alleyway he found. The longer he searched, the more his heart raced. Twenty minutes, or more, in the biting cold night was enough to make the healthiest person sick. As far as he knew, Oikawa wasn't nearly the healthiest person he knew.

On top of that, all he could hear on the other line now was distant breathing. There wasn't any sound of vomiting, but there certainly wasn't any sound of Oikawa being okay. 

The setter ran like his life depended on it. He rounded every corner, checking the smallest nook and cranny he could find. 

No sign of the brunet. 

Just as he was about to speak into the phone, an old man stopped him.

"Is that your friend?" The old man's voice was chipped and judgmental.

Sugawara looked at the direction the old man was pointing, gasping at the sight. He ran into the alleyway, rushing towards the lump laying on the ground. The closer he got, the more it looked like...

"Tooru!" Sugawara crouched in front of the boy and turned him onto his back. "Tooru, wake up!"

The gray-haired setter found Oikawa's phone laying near him. He quickly pocketed it, going back to shaking the boy in his arms. He was passed out, and from the little shine of the moonlight above, Sugawara saw the remnants of vomit dried on his T-shirt. Steadying the other setter's head onto his lap, Koushi took off his bomber jacket and wrapped it around Oikawa's shoulders. 

"Tooru," Sugawara tried again. "It's me, Ko-chan. I have water. You have to wake up. Can you open your eyes for me?"

No use. The setter uncapped the water bottle and poured some water onto his hand—sprinkling it onto Tooru's face. He saw the other boy's eyebrows wrinkle, and soon enough, Oikawa groaned lightly.

"Hey, Tooru" Koushi whispered, wiping away the droplets of water he sprinkled. "You have to wake up now. I'm not going to let you sleep on the streets."

"K-Koushi...?" Oikawa's voice was raw. "I-Is it...?"

"Yeah, it's me," the gray-haired setter reassured, smiling as Oikawa's eyes opened little by little. "It's Ko-chan. Remember me?"

Tooru nodded slowly. "Ko... chan..."

"Here, drink some water."

Sugawara helped the other setter into a careful sitting position before bringing the water bottle to his mouth. He watched as Oikawa took small sips, coughing occasionally and wincing. He needed to bring him home. He needed warm clothes. Maybe a shower. And food. And a hot drink. And more water.

"Drunk teens," grumbled a voice behind the two boys. 

Sugawara cursed internally. He nearly forgot about the old man that stopped him.

He turned to face the old man, smiling as politely as he could muster. "I beg your pardon?"

"Drunk and irresponsible," spat the old man. "Why else would kids these days lie in an alleyway in their own vomit?!"

Vomit? As far as Sugawara knew, Oikawa had been lying unconscious for about fifteen minutes or so. The vomiting stopped nearly five minutes into the call. The old man stood too far to know, or even smell, that there was vomit. 

"How long were you here for?" he asked the old man.

"The hell if I know!" The old man scoffed, gesturing over at Oikawa. "I saw him cry into a phone and go to sleep on the ground! Kids these days..."

"So you stood there for more than ten minutes," Sugawara grumbled, "And you didn't even bother waking him up?"

"He wouldn't even wake up!"

"Did you even try?! Did you even think about calling an ambulance?!"

"As if it's any of my business!"

Sugawara resisted the urge to smack the old man. His mother always told him to respect the elderly, but damn, this old geezer was testing his morality. Maybe his mother would forgive him, given the circumstance. Daichi would support him, wouldn't he?

No. No, he wouldn't. Daichi would lecture him. 

Fuck. 

Oikawa's coughing interrupted his internally struggling. Sugawara turned his attention back to his friend, gently patting his back and zipping up the front of the jacket he placed on his shoulders. He couldn't help but think about how lose it was on the other setter, despite him being taller than Koushi. 

"My grandchildren would never turn out like this," commented the old man. He sounded so smug. "Not like your friend. Drunk and so dependent on friends."

That's it.

"You're right," Sugawara laughed. "You're absolutely right! Your grandchildren won't ever turn out like this! Not like you'll have any to begin with, but sure, you're right!"

The smile on the old man's face disappeared. "What is that supposed to me, you brat?!"

"I mean, considering how bad of a man you must be, your children might not even want to have their own children. Surely, they don't want to turn out like their father."

"My children are parents themselves! They gave me grandkids!"

"Oh, sure! Do your grandkids even consider you their grandfather though?"

When the old man was about to retort, Sugawara turned away and steadied Oikawa in his arms. He heard the other boy wince—no doubt an injury of some sort—as he tucked himself into the gray-haired setter's chest. Koushi carried his friend out of the alleyway, carefully adjusting him as he gave the nearly-unconscious boy the water bottle to hold. 

If the old man behind him started yelling, Sugawara didn't pay much mind.

Old age surely crippled the mind.

* * *

Daichi stood over the kettle on the stove, waiting for the water in it to boil. The task itself wasn't very hard, but his patience was running thin this time around. He worried for his Koushi—going out this late at night. The kitchen clock hanging above the stove neared three in the morning, and the lateness of the situation only made him less patient.

When were they getting back? Were they getting back at all?

Sugawara had told him about Oikawa. Not every detail, but just enough to know that they were close. Daichi knew Oikawa frequented the Sugawara household more often than staying in his own home, but the reason why was still unclear. It wasn't like his boyfriend would tell him every single thing about his friends, but it worried the captain just how less he knew.

Daichi wasn't a stranger to Oikawa. They met each other before—both running into each other in the Sugawara household more often than not. He knew what to expect when he saw the setter of Aoba Johsai. They exchanged formalities on a surface level, connected mutually through the gray-haired setter. 

Not to mention the unspoken rules...

_Don't mention the blood._

_Don't mention the bruising._

_Don't mention the scars._

_Don't mention the tears._

_Don't mention the screaming._

_Don't ask why._

Daichi didn't know why. He wanted to know why. He couldn't know why. 

It made his head hurt. All the stress piled up, and the phone call that took place just a few minutes ago was still so fresh in his mind. Why was his boyfriend's friend crying? Why was Kageyama's senpai throwing up? Why was Karasuno's sworn enemy barely breathing?

That's what it was, wasn't it? That's where the confusion came from, didn't it?

Daichi knew he stood somewhere in between Aoba Johsai and Karasuno. On one hand, he should compare himself to Oikawa—captain to captain; senpai to senpai; third-year to third-year. Karasuno beat Aoba Johsai. He should gloat in the face of their rival.

On the other hand, there was a feeling of familiarity. How was Daichi supposed to gloat when his Koushi cared deeply about Tooru? How was he supposed to be Aoba Johsai's rival when he's already seen their captain at his worst? Was he even supposed to be a sworn enemy to his boyfriend's best friend?

Probably not. 

God, his head was hurting so much. Maybe he needed some ginger tea too. He was subconsciously glad he poured enough water for at least four cups of tea. 

The kettle started steaming, intensifying the migraine behind his eyes. Daichi quickly moved the kettle to a cooler surface and turned the stovetop off. Sighing to himself, he grabbed three cups from the cupboard and laid them out carefully, pouring hot water into each. Just as he was done pouring, footsteps emerged from the hallway. He put the kettle down just in time to notice the person.

"U-Uh," Daichi stuttered shyly, "G-Good morning...?"

The person laughed. "Sawamura-kun, what are you up to?"

"Just tea, Sugawara-san." He gestured over to the kettle, grabbing another cup from the cupboard. "Would you like some?"

"If that's alright with you."

"I've made enough," the boy reassured. "Sorry for waking you up."

"No need," the person—Koushi's mother—dismissed. "I needed to be awake for work anyway."

"Ah, right." His boyfriend's mother worked at odd hours, so it wasn't much of a surprise. "Would ginger tea suffice?"

"Anything would do, Sawamura-kun."

Daichi nodded, getting out the ginger tea packets from another cupboard. He was at the household long enough to know where everything was. As he finished placing the tea bags into each cup, he brought out two cups for both him and his boyfriend's mother. As she made her way to the chabudai, he set a cup in front of her, taking a seat on the opposite end. 

"Where is Koushi?" she asked him as he sat down.

Daichi shrugged. "I'm not sure. He went outside when he got a phone call..."

Silence. He didn't say anything for a while, and neither did the woman across from him.

After a while, he admitted softly, "Oikawa-san called. He sounded hurt."

"I see," the mother replied, nodding as she observed her tea.

"Koushi might bring him home. I..." He paused. Should he admit it? "...I don't know why."

The woman looked up at him; her gray locks swept over her eyes. She smiled sadly, moving her hair out of her face and sighing.

"Tooru-chan has a secret," she explained. "It's best for him to tell it, rather than sitting down and plotting about what his secret could be."

"Koushi knows the secret, doesn't he?"

"Yes, it appears so."

"Do you know?"

The woman looked back down at her tea, raising it to her lips and taking a sip. She made a face, as though she didn't want to answer. Daichi almost regret asking her anything. Just as he was about to take back his words, she put her cup down and spoke.

"Tooru-chan never told me his secret." Her voice was soft—almost melancholy. "But I know what it means when you'd rather spend the night in a home that isn't yours."

Daichi nodded, not really understanding anything. In some way, he understood that Sugawara-san related to Oikawa, but he couldn't understand _why._ It was always the same question; he never knew the answer to that question.

"Well, it's nearing the time I need to leave," the mother said, standing up from the chabudai and grabbing her cup. "I'll be getting ready for work. Thank you for the tea, Sawamura-kun."

"Sugawara-san, you know you can call me by my first name!" Daichi teased.

The woman laughed merrily. "And I told you that you should start calling me kaa-san, but you never listen."

At that comment, Daichi blushed. He knew his boyfriend's mother wouldn't mind, but...

"Don't make that face, you brat," the woman demanded sternly. "How long have I known you? How long have you been dating my son? Since forever!"

"It's only been three years—"

"That's not the point! You can't even call your future mother-in-law kaa-san—"

Daichi coughed awkwardly. Damn, he really didn't expect the conversation to take such a turn.

He sputtered, "F-Future mother-in-law...?" 

Sugawara-san raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Are you just stringing my Koushi along? You don't plan on marrying him?"

"N-No, no! I-I mean, yes! Marrying him, that is! But th-that's in the future a-and..."

"Future? How long?! I want grandchildren!"

Daichi blushed harder. "B-Biologically? I don't think that's possible—"

"Adoption, Sawamura-kun!"

"Right! Yes! Of course, I just thought..."

The mother laughed again, reaching out to ruffle Daichi's hair. 

"Oh, you're so fun to tease!" The woman laughed louder. "You fluster so easily, Daichi-kun!"

"U-Um... Thank you," the boy remarked, trying to steady his heart from his embarrassment.

"If I leave before Koushi comes back, please give my regards to him."

"I will." After some thought, he added, "I will, kaa-san."

The woman smiled at him, waving and heading back to her room. As soon as he heard her bedroom door close, Daichi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Well, in the very least, he now knew where Koushi got his chaotic nature from. It was kind of cute—his chaotic personality. Everyday he fell in love with him a little more.

Setting his thoughts aside, he reached over and grabbed his cup of tea. The taste of ginger filled his senses, but it placated his headache. He got up and moved back to the kitchen, placing a hand over the tea cups. His hand warmed up; the tea was still hot. The captain looked over at the kitchen clock, noting the time. It was already past three.

_Where was Koushi?_

* * *

Sugawara ran back home, panting as he neared his destination. At some point, he set Oikawa against a wall and carefully steadied him onto his back. Though a bit weak, Oikawa was able to crawl forward and piggyback on his friend, paying close attention not to further injure himself. 

"How are you feeling?" Sugawara asked, a little out of breath.

Oikawa shook his head, wincing when his stomach jostled at the pace they were going.

"Just a little longer," the gray-haired setter reassured. "Almost home."

The brunet nodded, trying his best not to cry. Everything hurt worse now that he was conscious again. A part of him desperately wanted to pass out again, but he didn't want to trouble Sugawara. He already troubled him enough. 

"You're not troubling me," Sugawara argued, seemingly reading his mind. "You're no trouble at all."

Oikawa didn't want to believe him. He buried his head into the crook of the other setter's neck, trying to steady his breathing. The bomber jacket wrapped around him brought some warmth to his body, but it still didn't keep the cold air out.

_He shouldn't have called Koushi._

_He shouldn't have bothered him._

_He should've just stayed home and dealt with—_

"We're here!" Sugawara exclaimed, panting harshly. 

Oikawa looked up. They were standing at the foot of a staircase. This was always the hardest part.

"I-I can..." Oikawa coughed loudly, feeling the need to cry out. "...I c-can... walk..."

"Let's go," Sugawara huffed, holding the back of the brunet's legs tighter.

Against all weak protests, the gray-haired setter stubbornly made his way up the stairs, carrying his friend up every step. Oikawa tried his best to let the other boy know that he would be fine walking, but one outward glare from the other setter made him freeze. He muttered an apology, shaking in fear.

Sugawara's eyes widened in shock. He quickly apologized back.

He turned away and looked ahead, trying to keep a steady voice. "I didn't mean—"

"I-It's fine," interrupted Oikawa.

It wasn't fine.

"I'm not mad, Tooru," Sugawara continued. "I got this. I didn't mean to glare. Just don't struggle, okay?"

Oikawa nodded numbly. "Okay."

"I don't want you to fall, that's all. You shouldn't push yourself too much when you're injured."

"Okay."

"We just need to get you home and," the setter paused to take a breath, finally having made it up the stairs and to the second floor, "and warm you up. I'm pretty sure Daichi made some tea for us. We also have left over milk bread—"

"D-Daichi?"

Sugawara winced. Fuck, he forgot to mention Daichi beforehand. This was going to be uncomfortable.

"Um, yeah," he whispered to Oikawa. "Daichi. He's here. He made tea."

Oikawa didn't say anything. Instead, he tightened his hold around the other setter's shoulders. He told himself that it was because it was cold outside, and Sugawara was warm, so it made sense.

But both of them knew the real reason why.

Daichi always looked like he had questions, even if he put on a neutral facade. They both saw him gaze at the bruises and scars. He never outwardly asked questions, but they both knew he wanted to. As respectful as he was over their privacy, it didn't stop curiosity.

Oikawa knew Daichi deserved some answers. The captain had seen him frequent the Sugawara household with 'unexplained' injuries too many times to be kept in the dark.

Yet it was always uncomfortable. 

"He won't ask," Sugawara placated. 

It was true. Daichi never asked.

"But he deserves to," Oikawa muttered.

"But he won't."

"He should."

"Okay, but he won't." 

They left it at that. Sugawara carried his friend to the front door, knocking with his foot. Not even a moment later, the door swung open, revealing a relieved-looking Daichi.

"Come in," he told the setters, moving away to let them through.

Sugawara smiled at him fondly as he entered the apartment building. "Thank you."

Oikawa looked at Daichi, peering at the other captain with wary eyes. Daichi looked back at the brunet, smiling as a welcomed greeting. The two setters watched as Karasuno's captain shut and locked the door behind them, walking away to the kitchen without another word.

No questions were asked.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treating injuries versus being treating for injuries: which one was worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mention of blood, bruising, wounds, and vomiting

Oikawa sat on the couch, looking down at his hands. He tried his best not to think about the pain. Sugawara made sure to carefully set him down before running off, saying something about getting his mother, but the pain was still there.

If anything, it was worse. Now that he was sitting down and aiming to relax, the pain came back tenfold. 

He tried not to cry about it. He already troubled his friend enough.

Oikawa didn't realize that a pair of footsteps came towards him until a cup was brought in front of him. He looked up at the cup, and then at the face of whoever was holding it. Some part of him wanted him to run away.

"It's ginger tea," Daichi said. "I could add some honey in it if you'd like. Just let me know."

Oikawa nodded, silently taking the cup in his shaky hands. Daichi seemed to notice, holding onto the cup a bit longer as the other brought it close to his lips.

"I can..." Oikawa coughed awkwardly. "...I can... hold it."

Daichi nodded slowly. "Are you sure?"

He really didn't want to make it seem like Oikawa was weak, but the latter couldn't even hold his cup steady enough to drink it on his own. He didn't mean to embarrass him. He was just...

 _...Worried? Was that the right word? Concerned? Frightened?_ _Curious?_

Daichi didn't question any further. He carefully let go of the cup, watching as Oikawa took a small sip on his own. He watched the brunet's face scrunch up in disgust at the taste, and a part of him wanted to laugh.

"Too bitter?" he asked.

Oikawa nodded sheepishly. "Sorry..."

"It's fine," Daichi reassured, taking the cup from the setter's hand. "I'll add some honey to it."

"Thank you."

Daichi started walking back to the kitchen, trying to remember where the honey was. The cup in his hand was still warm, so the honey would melt right in. Maybe he could add sugar instead if he couldn't find any honey (highly unlikely; Koushi's mother always bought extra jars just for Oikawa). 

_Oikawa and his sweet tooth..._

Some things never changed, did they?

* * *

Koushi rounded the hallway and quickly knocked on his mother's door. Daichi told him that she had work in a few minutes, but she hadn't left yet. He just wanted to make sure Oikawa was alright—that he wouldn't need to go to the hospital.

"Come in," came a voice from inside.

The setter wasted no time, letting himself in without another word. He saw his mother in front of her mirror, already dressed in her work scrubs. She waved him over, noticing how distressed he was.

"It's Tooru," Koushi whispered frantically. "He's hurt and he's on the couch and he's _bleeding_ —"

"Let's go," his mother interrupted him, getting right to business.

He followed behind her—right on her heels—as she grabbed the first aid kit on her nightstand and walked out of her room. They sped towards the living room, immediately walking towards the couch. The woman slowed down just enough not to startle the injured boy, but there was still urgency in her steps. Her son followed just the same, eventually sitting down next to his friend.

Koushi's mother stopped in front of Oikawa and crouched down, looking the boy over. His eyes were closed tightly. He was biting his bottom lip so hard that it was bleeding. The corner of his right eye was starting to darken. There was dried blood under his nose. His left cheek was swollen red, along with a part of his ear. His usually styled hair laid flat and messy. 

"Tooru-chan," she whispered, resting her hand below his knee.

Oikawa opened his eyes, smiling at her as though he was never in any pain to begin with. It worried her how casually-placed the smile was.

She continued in the same whispered tone, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

His smile fell. He shook his head.

"May I look you over?" she asked him. "I promise it won't take long."

He was hesitant, but nodded. If he started shaking, the woman didn't question anything.

This was normal.

It was worrisome just how normal it all was.

"Nice jacket," she complimented, trying to get the boy's mind off of his pain. "I like it! Where did you get it?"

"It's Ko-chan's jacket," Oikawa whispered.

"Hmmm..." the mother thought out loud before laughing. "I was starting to wonder where I last saw it! Koushi rarely ever does his laundry though. It must've been hiding in his room somewhere."

Oikawa smiled, trying his best not to laugh when the setter next to him protested.

"I do my laundry!" Koushi whined, pouting at his mother. 

"Not as often as I'd like you to," his mother retorted.

"I'm saving your water bill! You should be grateful for that!"

"I'll be grateful when my son's room doesn't smell like teenage-boy-sweat."

"My room doesn't smell like—"

"Yes, it does." The woman gave her son a pointed look. "I bet Sawamura-kun does his laundry every week like a responsible young man. Unlike his lazy boyfriend."

Koushi pouted harder. She was right. Daichi did his laundry every week.

"Koushi!" came a voice from the kitchen. "Can you come here for a minute?"

"Coming!" The setter got up from the couch, shooting a careful look at his mother. "Will you be okay?"

The woman shooed him away, watching as he ran to the kitchen. She then turned back to the boy on the couch, gently smiling at him.

"Would it be alright if you took off the jacket?" she asked him.

Oikawa nodded, slowly shedding the bomber jacket from his shoulders. He watched as the woman in front of him took his arms and prodded them, asking him if anything hurt. He found himself nodding each time she asked, wincing each time she poked at a reddened handprint. 

She let go of his arms. "May I check under your shirt?"

Oikawa didn't say anything; he just lifted his shirt. He didn't know if he should feel embarrassed or not. This was just another normal night.

He felt more touches along his ribs and chest. Every so often, when Koushi's mother asked him if anything hurt, he found himself nodding along. Only when she touched his stomach did he yelp. 

"Sorry," she apologized. "Does it hurt a lot?"

Oikawa nodded, blinking away his tears. He let out a shuddered breath, trying his best to breathe as his head spun from the pain. He barely registered that his best friend's mother moved until he felt something ghost around his back. He cried out, sobbing—

"Tooru!" Rapid footsteps came towards him from the kitchen. "Tooru, what's wrong?!"

"His back..." The mother's voice was dim. "Koushi, his back—"

"I-I'm fine!" Oikawa yelled. "It's not that bad—"

"You're bleeding!" Koushi yelled back. "How are you fine if you're bleeding?!"

"I said I'm fine!"

"No, you're not—"

"Koushi," the woman interrupted. She gestured to the kitchen. "Go back."

The setter protested. "But—"

"Go." She was firm. "I got this."

Koushi wanted to ignore his mother in favor of his own mind. He wanted to stay. He wanted to help his friend, but he knew his mother was right. If he stayed, he'd just end up freaking out, even if he's seen the same things happen over and over again.

He turned on his heels and left. 

* * *

Daichi dug through the bottom kitchen drawers, trying his best to ignore what was happening in the living room. He heard yelling—how Oikawa was bleeding. He didn't mean to be so nosy. He mindlessly dug through the drawers to find honey, only to turn around when he heard someone walk up to him from behind.

It was his boyfriend, stern-faced and fists clenched. 

"Did you find the honey?" Sugawara asked.

Daichi noted the gritted tone mentally before getting up and shaking his head. "Nope."

Silence. Neither of them spoke. Both stood in the kitchen, looking at one another. They could hear Oikawa's audible sobbing in the background, as well as the gentle reassurances given to the crying boy.

Daichi didn't know what he should be paying attention to. As he stared at Koushi, he couldn't help but hear the noises of pain in the living room. He was used to them, but it never failed to make him feel out of place. He didn't know if he should ignore them—as he always had been doing—or if he should mention them.

Should he ask? Was he allowed to ask?

Koushi stepped forward, walking until he was merely a foot away from Daichi. He looked into the captain's eyes, not allowing himself to think as he spoke.

"Hug," he demanded. No, _pleaded_. He needed one. "Please?"

Daichi must have seen something in his face, for his eyes widened.

He nodded quickly, opening his arms wide. "Come here."

Sugawara immediately leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Daichi tightly. He clenched the back of his boyfriend's shirt, not wanting to let go. No sooner than when he was embraced did tears start rolling down his face, wetting the shoulder of Daichi's shirt.

"H-He's bleeding," Sugawara sputtered, choking on his tears. "I-I don't know what t-to do."

Daichi held his boyfriend securely, placing one hand on the small of his back and the other on the back of his head. He didn't care that his shirt was getting wet; he refused to let go.

"Wh-Why does it keep..." Sugawara sniffled, shutting his eyes. "Wh-Why does it keep h-happening?"

Daichi didn't know how to respond. He didn't know if he should respond at all. Instead, he held his Koushi tighter, shushing him gently, and combing through his gray locks. He waited until his boyfriend ran out of tears (or stopped crying; he wasn't sure which one) before he kissed the top of his head.

"You're doing great," he reassured the setter. "You're helping your friend. That's all that matters."

"I wish I didn't have to help him," Sugawara admitted numbly. His voice was strained as he continued, "Not that I don't like helping him. I just wish none of this happened in the first place. I want him to be safe without my help."

"I doubt if anything can change," Daichi whispered, cringing when he heard himself out loud. The words sounded way better in his head.

Sugawara laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, you're right."

"I didn't mean—"

"Nothing will change," Sugawara interrupted. "Nothing. Unless he stays, that is..."

"He can always spend the night. He's done it before."

"Not like that." The setter sniffled. "I mean, like, stay forever. Whenever he leaves, he always comes back hurt. I don't want him to go, but he always goes. I want him to stay here. In my home. I don't want him to keep hurting."

"Koushi..."

"I don't care if I have to start working while in school. I don't care if I have to quit the volleyball team for it. Even if money gets tight, I'll find a way. I just need him to stay, Daichi!"

"Oikawa-san deserves a choice," Daichi reasoned, pulling away from Sugawara and looking him in the eye. "Oikawa-san comes here because I doubt he has anywhere else to go."

"He has Iwaizumi-san—"

"But he comes here, doesn't he?" Daichi held his boyfriend's face with both hands, wiping at the drying tears with his thumbs. "You already keep him safe because he comes here. He trusts you. You do everything you can—"

"But I wish I could do more..."

"Koushi, you've done a lot," Daichi sighed, pausing to look at his lover's face and smile. His voice was gentle as he reassured, "You always do enough and more. I don't know what's going on, but even I can see how much Oikawa-san appreciates all that you do. Your friend will trust you if you don't force him to do things your way."

"I-I want to help him." Sugawara started to tear up again. "I-I want to keep him safe. I want h-him to be h-healthy."

"In order to keep others healthy, you have to take care of yourself first."

"I-I _do_ take care o-of myself though..."

"Baby, you barely even do your laundry."

"Y-You were listening?!" Sugawara stepped away, wiping at his eyes and sniffling. He glared at his boyfriend as soon as he could see clearly. "I do my laundry!"

"According to kaa-san—"

"Kaa-san is exaggeratin—" The setter stopped mid-sentence, staring at Daichi in shock. He then asked, smiling, "What did you say?"

Daichi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sugawara smiled wider. "What did you call her?"

It suddenly dawned on Daichi. He started blushing, laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"I," he cleared his throat, "Um, when you were out, I was making tea. So the tea was—or the water—it boiled and the kettle... Maybe it was loud? I'm not sure—"

"Daichi, love of my life, apple of my eye," Sugawara grinned, " _Spill._ "

"I called her kaa-san," Daichi admitted, turning redder by the minute. "But only because she called me Daichi. So, you know..."

Sugawara's eyes widened even more. He started jumping in the kitchen, suddenly in a better mood.

"Finally!" he celebrated.

"It's not that big of a deal," Daichi muttered.

" _Not_ that big of a deal?! It's been ages!"

"It's been three years—"

"Ages! It's about time—"

A voice from behind them interrupted, "What are you two yelling about?" 

Koushi swiveled around, hopping towards his mother when he saw her enter the kitchen. "He called you kaa-san!" 

The woman laughed, looking at Daichi. "That he did!"

"It's been ages!"

"I know! Finally!"

"Uh," Daichi pardoned himself before asking, "Is there any honey? I couldn't find any..."

Sugawara-san pointed to the bottom drawer. "Did you check in there?"

Daichi nodded, reporting that he didn't find any. He watched as the woman went to the bottom drawer and dug through, pulling out two full jars of honey.

"I checked! I swear!" Daichi was flabbergasted. "Koushi, I checked! You saw me check!"

"Dai-chan, you should look better next time," Sugawara-san scolded. "How do you manage to be the captain of an entire volleyball team if you can't even find a jar of honey?"

Daichi opened his mouth to explain, but his boyfriend started laughing. He closed his mouth; at least the love of his life was in a better mood now.

"You shouldn't be laughing," she scolded her son. "You live here. You still don't know where the honey is?"

Daichi kept his grin to himself. He knew he shouldn't find it funny, but it was entertaining to watch his boyfriend aggressively pout in disagreement. On one hand, he was sad that Koushi wasn't in the best mood anymore; on another hand, he was glad that he wasn't the only one being scolded.

"The honey is always in the bottom cupboard. I tell both of you every time, but anyway," the woman dismissed, standing up and facing the two boys, "I have work soon. The hospital is short-staffed in the emergency room, so I got called in for a late shift. I'll be back near the afternoon, so try not to set the house on fire before then. Daichi, you're in charge."

"I'm your son!" Koushi huffed. "You trust _him_?! More than your _own_ _blood_?!"

"Yes."

"But kaa-san—"

"We'll take good care of the house, kaa-san," Daichi reassured.

"Thank you, Dai-chan," Sugawara-san smiled at him.

Before her son could comment, she walked up to him. She rested a hand on his shoulder, suddenly becoming serious.

"Tooru-chan doesn't need to go to the hospital. He has a bruise on his stomach, but nothing seems swollen. If it starts hurting or he can't breathe properly, rush him to the emergency room, but he should be fine as long as he's breathing and doesn't put pressure on his stomach. As for his back..." She looked into the living room, glancing at the figure sitting on the couch. She then turned back to her son, smiling sadly. "Try to get him washed up. I trust you know how to bandage him, right?"

Sugawara nodded hesitantly.

"I'll text you some instructions just in case. I'm sorry I can't do it for you." The woman looked up at the kitchen clock, gasping. "I have to go now. Take care!"

Both boys waved as they watched her leave. "See you soon!"

Sugawara-san stopped in the living room on her way out, kneeling in front of Oikawa. Daichi saw her say something to him, patting the top of his head, before heading to the door. Once he heard the front door shut behind her, he turned to face his boyfriend. 

Koushi's eyes were hidden by his bangs, but there was no doubt that he wasn't feeling his best. With a grim expression placed over his face, it was no secret that he was close to tears once again. Did it have to do with bandaging his friend? Did he know what to do?

Daichi knew that his boyfriend knew how to properly treat injuries. His mother taught him how to. He's done so at practices—when Hinata fell from his jumps, when Nishinoya rolling-thundered too hard, when Kageyama strained his fingers from setting, so-on and so-forth. 

Still, he couldn't imagine how terrifying it would be, especially for more severe injuries. Oikawa was bleeding, wasn't he? Surely, that would be scary to handle.

But that wasn't the problem at the moment. The problem was that his boyfriend was feeling down. 

_He knew exactly what to do._

Daichi strode over to his boyfriend, standing directly in front of him. With a gentle touch, he held Sugawara's face in his hands, placing a kiss on his forehead. When that didn't work, he placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. At the sight of a small smile, Daichi leaned in and placed a kiss on the setter's lips.

"Better?" he asked.

Sugawara blushed, looking into his eyes. "Yeah."

"Good." Daichi kissed his lips again. "Let's go check up on Oikawa-san."

* * *

Daichi waited in his boyfriend's room, holding a cup of ginger-honey tea. Sugawara had gone inside the bathroom to help Oikawa, making sure none of his injuries were irritated. He tried to block out the cries coming from the bathroom, trying to focus on the warmth of the tea.

He microwaved the cup a few minutes ago. The tea had gotten cold from being out too long. How long had it been? Daichi picked up his phone and looked at the time. 

4:07 a.m. Nearly an hour since Sugawara brought Oikawa home. Nearly thirty minutes since they went into the bathroom.

He sighed; he was worried. Daichi unlocked his phone and went to his messages, sending out a text to Asahi. It was out of pure boredom. He didn't expect a reply back.

**_Azumane Asahi_ **

_13 November at 4:07 a.m._

Sawamura: Hey, you up?

Azumane: why are u booty-calling my bf at 4am bro?

Well, that was weird. Asahi didn't normally text like that.

Unless...

**_Azumane Asahi_ **

_13 November at 4:08 a.m._

Sawamura: Hello, Nishi.

Azumane: DAICHIIIIIIIII

Azumane: sry but asahi is asleep

Azumane: [sent a picture]

Azumane: have u ever seen a more beautiful man?

Sawamura: He looks dead. What did you do to him?

Azumane: :))))

Azumane: :)))))))))

Azumane: :))))))))))))))))

Sawamura: Please don't answer that.

Azumane: did u want something with asahi tho?

Azumane: i can wake him up for u 

Azumane: all it takes is a bit of love ;)

Sawamura: No, it's fine. I forgot why I texted anyway.

Sawamura: Have a nice night, Nishi. Sleep well.

Azumane: oh u know i will ;))

Just as he put his phone down, the two phones beside him beeped. He looked over at them, noting how both Sugawara and Oikawa got a message. Daichi grabbed his boyfriend's phone and checked it, knowing it was his mother.

_**kaa-san** _

_13 November at 4:14 a.m._

kaa-san: Hello, Koushi! I'm on the bullet train right now. Be sure to use the ointment for cuts and bleeding for Tooru-chan's back, in vanity mirror in my bathroom. There should be a gel next to it, blue. Use that for bruises. Use cold compresses to slow swelling. Check if he can breathe properly, if not then go to hospital. He doesn't have a concussion, so make sure he gets some sleep.

koushi: Hello, kaa-san. This is Daichi. Thank you for the instructions.

kaa-san: Dai-chan! How are you? Where is Koushi?

koushi: I'm good. Koushi is in the bathroom with Oikawa-san.

kaa-san: Bathing, I assume?

koushi: Yes.

kaa-san: Tell them not to spend too much time in water. It will be bad for injuries.

koushi: I will. Be safe at work.

kaa-san: [sent a thumbs-up emoji]

Daichi put Sugawara's phone down, making a mental note to tell his boyfriend about the text. They've sent texts to people on each other's behalf before, but something about a detailed list of instructions made it a bit more confidential. He couldn't explain why.

Oikawa's phone beeped again. Daichi didn't want to check it, but curiosity got the best of him. He leaned over—not even touching the phone—as he looked at the messages.

Not reading, no. Looking. He saw 'Iwa-Chan' before he looked away. That's all he needed to know.

Somehow, he wasn't surprised. Whenever Oikawa stayed over, Iwaizumi would occasionally send a text. He never read what the texts said, but it bothered him to an extent. Again, he couldn't explain why.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that Iwaizumi might also know about Oikawa. He couldn't tell for sure, but maybe that was the reason.

Daichi shook his head, trying to clear it. The running water in the bathroom stilled—a sign that the two setters would come out soon. He got up, placing the cup of tea in his hands on the nightstand. He then grabbed a post-it from Sugawara's desk, writing a quick note about his mother messaging him. After a second thought, he went over to the bed and grabbed his boyfriend's phone, placing it near the note on his desk for quicker access.

Daichi left the room shortly after. He knew that they would call him when they were done.

* * *

Oikawa felt better now. He felt cleaner; he felt warmer. Sugawara's toothpaste and mouthwash helped to take away the aftertaste of vomit. Everything was fine now—only if he didn't count the pain in his stomach and on his back.

He was fine now. He was alright. He was _safe._

Currently, he tried to walk. With his arm around Sugawara's neck, he was carefully dragged to the soft bed in the middle of his friend's room. It wasn't as if he wasn't trying to walk; his legs just couldn't cooperate with him at the moment. They felt too weak and too shaky, as though he ran a marathon before a national tournament (he never made it, but still...).

They made it to the bed at some point. Oikawa watched as Sugawara looked around the room, reading a post-it note placed on his desk and looking at his phone. There was a first aid kit placed just at the foot of the bed, and it made him all too nervous. The water in the bathtub turned red just thirty seconds into his wash. He didn't want to know how red the bandages in the first aid kid would turn.

He hated blood. He hated that substance with a passion.

Oikawa stared at his hands, watching the way they shook uncontrollably. He wanted them to stop shaking. Why were they shaking?

"Maybe you're in shock," Sugawara offered, seemingly reading his mind (like always). 

But that's the thing. He _wasn't_ in shock. He was doing just fine. Even if he felt nauseous, even if he felt a little clammy, even if he felt weak, even if he felt tired, even if he was badly bruised...

No, maybe his friend was right.

Maybe he was in shock after all.

How does he come out of it? How does he stop being in shock?

"It's okay. You're okay," Sugawara reassured, sensing his discomfort. The gray-haired setter walked over to him, holding some clothes in his hands. "I doubt any of my clothes will fit you anymore, so here are Daichi's clothes."

"Thank you," Oikawa whispered. "He won't mind, would he?"

"Of course not." Sugawara grabbed the first aid kit, sitting on the ground in front of Oikawa. "I'll work on your legs first so that you can put on the sweatpants."

"Okay."

He suddenly felt colder now. All warmth vanished the minute he realized that he was currently just in his boxers; all of his other clothes were too soiled, and his underwear was the only thing left clean. He didn't mind being nearly bare in front of Sugawara—both having seen each other completely naked since they were four. 

But wearing his best friend's boyfriend's clothes felt a bit...

Sugawara was shorter that Oikawa, so even the loosest clothing stopped fitting him since last year. While he was happy that he was taller, Oikawa wished that he didn't hit his growth spurt while in high school.

Maybe he should keep some clothes in Sugawara's room. Just in case. For next time.

 _But they'll notice if a shirt or two went missing,_ his mind reasoned. _They'll suspect something._

He shut that thought down immediately. He didn't want to piss _them_ off.

Maybe he could steal some of Iwaizumi's clothes. He's stolen his hoodies before, only to 'lose' them the next day. Iwaizumi's clothes would be big on him, wouldn't they? Doesn't that mean they'll be comfortable?

Oikawa blushed at the thought of wearing the ace's clothes. No, he shouldn't steal them. It would make Iwaizumi mad, and the last thing Oikawa wanted was another dumb nickname in the form of 'something-kawa'.

Hoodie-stealer-kawa? Thief-kawa? Greedy-kawa?

Maybe he could buy some clothes. He just needed money, but he didn't have any. _They_ wouldn't give him money. Maybe _they_ knew what he would do with the money. Maybe he could ask his sister to lend him some money.

No, she had her own life to take care of. She would ask him if something was wrong at home, and he didn't want to lie to her again. If she caught on, then she would tell him to come live with her. Even if that was the case, he really didn't want to burden her. Money was tight, especially with her being a single mom. 

Would his nephew even be happy to see him? Oikawa knew he was annoying most of the time. He didn't want anyone to put up with him for too long. 

Maybe he should just go back home—

"Done," Sugawara sighed, securing the gauze around his bad knee. "You can put on the sweatpants. Need any help?"

Oikawa shook his head, grabbing the sweatpants given to him and carefully sliding them on. He struggled a bit as he leaned off the bed just enough to pull the sweatpants over his waist, but other than that, he managed make do on his own. 

"I'll give you a cold compress for your stomach soon, but..." Sugawara paused, standing up with the first aid kit in his hands. "...Your back."

"Right," Oikawa nodded, watching as the other setter went around to sit on the bed behind him.

"This might hurt..." Sugawara warned.

"It's fine."

It wasn't fine. The moment the antibiotic was gingerly placed on his once-bleeding wound, hellfire sprung. Damn, it hurt _badly._

Oikawa bit his lip, looking up at the ceiling. He tried to think of something— _anything_ —to get his mind off of the pain. Volleyball—he kept thinking about his serves. How could he perfect them? Could he put more force into them? Was there another way to serve at the start? What could he try differently?

It didn't work, no matter how hard he tried to distract himself.

"Almost done," Sugawara said, panicking slightly as his friend started sobbing. "Count to one hundred. I'll be done by then."

Oikawa started counting out loud, closing his eyes when tears flowed. He kept his mind focused until he reached twenty-four, but he lost it afterwards. In the back of his mind, he knew that he was still counting. He just didn't know what number he was on anymore. 

How much did he cry tonight? How much more will he cry for the remainder of the night? Why was he crying over such a _stupid_ reason? 

"Done!" Sugawara exclaimed, quickly wrapping his friend's back with more gauze.

"S-Sixty-f-five..." Oikawa cried out when the gauze rubbed at his wound the wrong way. "S-Sixty-six!"

"Tooru, I'm done. It's over—"

"S-Sixty-se-seven..."

_What came after sixty-seven? What was the next number?_

Sugawara leapt off the bed and stood in front of Oikawa. He raised the captain's head with his hands, wiping away his tears.

"Tooru, open your eyes," Sugawara begged. "Please. It's just me. I'm here—"

Oikawa opened his eyes and immediately recognized who it was. He fell forward, crying into the middle of Sugawara's shirt while wrapping his arms around him. He didn't want the setter to leave. If he left—

"Tooru, what happened?" Sugawara asked, his voice cracking at his question. "Why?"

"I-I don't know!" Oikawa wailed. "I-I don't know w-what I did this t-time!"

"What did they do?"

He couldn't— _for the life of him—_ answer that question. He cried for what seemed to be the third time in the span of two hours. 

Sugawara held him, trying his damn best not to cry at the sound of his friend's heartbreaking screams.

* * *

The tea in his cup was now sweeter—more honey-flavored. Oikawa sipped it as Sugawara cleaned the supplies in the first aid kit. He was all bandaged up—practically a walking mummy—as he sat on the bed drinking tea. With an ice pack on his stomach and his other hand holding one to his face, the lukewarm tea made the cold temperature bearable.

"Would you mind if Daichi slept here?" Sugawara asked lightly. "It's okay if you do. I'm sure he can sleep on the couch or in—"

"Here is fine," Oikawa said. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

Oikawa nodded. He didn't want to trouble his friend more than necessary. After all, he _did_ disturb their sleepover.

Sugawara sighed in relief, thanking him. Perhaps he answered correctly. He heard the setter mention something about a futon before heading out of the room. Oikawa took that time to finish his tea, setting the empty cup on the nightstand. He saw his phone in the corner of his eye, sitting next to him on the bed. He grabbed it, immediately catching two messages from Iwaizumi.

Should he check them?

Before he could read the messages, Sugawara came back to the room carrying a futon. Behind him was Daichi.

"We'll sleep on the futon," the setter explained with a bright smile. "You take the bed."

Oikawa sputtered. "B-But it's your bed! You take it!"

"But you need to recover! Just sleep on my bed."

Before Oikawa could argue back, Sugawara put his hand up to silence him.

"We'll be fine," he reassured before pointing at Daichi. "I'm just taking this as an excuse to cuddle up to this guy over here."

"Oh, well..." Oikawa blushed, looking between the couple. "Okay. I guess..."

"Great! Sleep!"

With that, Sugawara placed the futon near the bed and laid down. Daichi followed soon after, tossing a blanket in his hands onto the sleeping sack. Oikawa turned away from them, resting on his side. He had placed the ice pack for his face on the nightstand, but decided to keep the one for his stomach with him for some time. Pulling the blanket on the bed towards him, he carefully wrapped himself in a cocoon before closing his eyes.

He should sleep now.

_Oh wait, the messages..._

Oikawa opened his eyes, reaching for his phone. He swiped at the messages displayed on his homescreen, squinting at the light as he read what was sent.

_**Iwa-Chan~** _

_13 November at 4:14 a.m._

Iwaizumi: You can come over at 8 tonight if you want. We can watch your alien movies.

Iwaizumi: Just don't text me after midnight next time, Crappykawa. I'm not gonna respond. People need rest.

Oikawa smiled to himself, typing back a text.

**_Iwa-Chan~_ **

_13 Novemeber at 4:49 a.m._

Oikawa: awwwww iwa-channn you care about meee!! <3

Oikawa: i'll see if i can come at eight haha

Oikawa: we should watch godzilla! 

A text came not too long after.

**_Iwa-Chan~_ **

_13 Novemeber at 4:51 a.m._

Iwaizumi: Yeah, let's do that.

Oikawa put his phone down, closing his eyes. He fell asleep that night with a warm smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhhhhh this may get a little dark??? Be sure to check the tags before reading the updates that will come!
> 
> That being said: get ready for some fluff next week ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh let me know what y'all thought? :')


End file.
